Songstress's Stunt
by SilkenSkyStudio
Summary: Yuna, or at least someone who looks like her, makes a parachute jump into Luca.


Yuna, the summoner, was in the skies above the city of Luca. The woman was dressed in a songstress's outfit, with a frilly blue top and a black miniskirt, and bits with even more frills dangling off of the costume. She was riding as a passenger on a small flying vehicle; much smaller than an airship, and much more capable of moving around without being noticed. Over her costume, she was wearing a parachute rig, with the harness going around her chest and around her waist and legs. In reality, this Yuna was an impersonator, an impostor taking her appearance. The woman planned to profit off of the real Yuna's fame by using her name and face to hold a concert. If she could make the real Yuna look bad in the process, all the better. She smirked to herself as she jumped off of the small aircraft, leaping towards the stadium stage below.

Spotlights shone through the night sky as the songstress entered freefall. Far below, there was the distant booming of loud drum music, part of the instruments from a performance waiting for its lead singer. That singer was currently twirling around and dancing in midair like an acrobat, taking advantage of the open sky to perform for the crowd. As time passed and she got closer to the ground, the woman pulled to open her parachute. A large blue chute opened above her, a round dome helping guide her to the stage. As she got closer to the ground, the impostor Yuna could hear the cheers and excitement of the audience, and it was a thrill for her.

With the costume's skirt so short and made of such a light material, the wind lifted it up in no time. The Yuna lookalike playfully pushed down her skirt, although it was going to be impossible to get it back down. She knew that the crowd would be able to see her underwear, and she had planned for this. She was wearing blue panties that matched the color of the rest of her outfit; it covered her hips and her backside, but was tight enough that it showed off her figure underneath. The cheers from the audience were getting louder; "Yuna" couldn't tell if this was because she was getting closer or they were getting more excited.

She was really close to the ground now. The lookalike looked down into the stadium, and could see countless people looking back up at her. Dozens, hundreds, maybe even thousands of people, all of them looking at "Yuna" floating in the sky. She was taking in the attention, excited by the crowd focusing on her. Finally, the fake Yuna landed on the stage. She was in perfect control of her landing, but pretended to trip and fall on her high heels, dropping to her knees and then flopping on her chest. If she looked clumsy and incompetent, then people would think the real Yuna was the same. The parachute deflated and flattened out, settling over her. The singer quietly laughed to herself as she made a spectacle on in front of the crowd.

The impostor got up to her feet and started dancing. She didn't take the parachute off; instead, she left herself covered, using the deflated canopy like a veil over her as she moved around underneath. She swung her arms and shook her hips, letting the shape of her body become faintly visible underneath the material.

"Mmm mmmmfff mm mmpphhh mmmffff mmmmpppphhhhh-" The imposter made an act of trying to sing, but the parachute muffled her lyrics. Whether or not it was her intent, the fake Yuna wound up sounding very lewd. Her song and dance made her look and sound like a woman that was being bound and gagged.

"Mmmmmmphhhh nnnnnpphhhhh annnnfffff~3"

The singer's performance continued, slowly sounding more turned on... underneath the parachute, her hands moved around, highlighting the size and shape of her chest and hips as she rubbed those spots... Eventually, the singing started sounding more and more like moaning...

The fake Yuna would eventually be found out as an impostor, but the image had already been imprinted into the audience's minds. People hoped that they could see a repeat performance, this time from the real Yuna...


End file.
